


Beyblade Burst: The Dark Horse [ON HOLD/POSSIBLE REWRITE]

by ZoulStar



Category: Cross Fight B-Daman eS | B-Daman Fireblast (Anime), Cross Fight B-Daman | B-Daman Crossfire (Anime), ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Valt, Gen, Possessed Valt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoulStar/pseuds/ZoulStar
Summary: Something unexpected happens at Internationals...[Beyblade Burst X B-Daman Crossfire/Fireblast]





	1. Friends United

**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded on my DA yesterday; September 29, 2019.

The crowd roared around the two as the battle had ended. Droplets of sweat continued to drip from both Bladers as they laid on the ground, due to exhaustion. Pulling himself up, Valt ran over to Shu, giving out his hand to him.  
  
"...Valt?" He asked, barely out of breath.  
  
Valt just smiled, tears starting to pile up in his eyes.  
  
"Welcome back Shu."  
  
Shu just stared at him, then stared at his hand. Accepting his offer, he was back on his feet standing in front of Valt who was trying to hold back tears. 

It was done.  
  
Shu was finally back! After what seemed like forever, Valt finally had his friend back.  
  
He did it.  
  
Shu was saved, free of Requiem's control.  
  
Valt couldn't help it anymore. He threw himself over to Shu, hugging him tightly. Letting all that bottled up emotion spill out from his tears.  
  
"Y-your back..." He cried. "Your f-finally back!"  
  
"V-Valt...? Why are yo-"  
  
Confused, Shu's brain soon clicked as his eyes went wide opened. Memories started to flood right back to him. From Free beating him, to the Snake Pit; Ashram, Lui, Spryzen... It all came right back to him just like that.  
  
From that realization, he cried. Returning Valt's hug back, eyes dripping out, surprising him with the sudden return of force.  
  
"S-Shu..?"  
  
"I'm sorry Valt!" He choked. "I'm a terrible friend! It's all my fault."  
  
"No your not!" Valt shouted. "And it's not your fault. It was all Theodore's fault. He did this to you."  
  
"No Valt." Shu insisted. "It's true. I-I was weak Valt. I couldn't stand losing against Lui... nor Free. I was so upset with losing that, when Theodore came around and asked me about the Snake Pit..."  
  
Valt's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"I accepted his offer." Shu continued, turning his gaze from him. "I was so obsessed with winning, I was willing to give up anything. Anything to make me stronger."  
  
He took a deep breath.  
  
"I was so full of bloodlust. Blinded by the power that coursed through me. Losing sight of everything because of it."  
  
He turned back to Valt.  
  
"I didn't realize what I lost till it was too late..."  
  
“Shu…”  
  
"I destroyed many Beyblades, including yours. But the one thing I broke the most, was our friendship." He turned his head away from him, guilt and shame eating him from the inside. "You, Rantaro, Ken, Daigo, Wakiya... I hurt all of you, because of me."

… 

  
"Well, that brought the mood down."  
  
The two turned around to notice the four Bladers standing behind them.  
  
"Here we are, coming over to see you back to normal, then all of a sudden it becomes a giant angst dump." Wakiya remarks. "What happened to all of that hugging earlier?"  
  
"W-Wakiya..."  
  
"Listen," Wakiya started. "From first hand experience, losing sucks. The fact that I wasn't able to beat you back then, was... frustrating to say the least. And understandably, Lui’s a jerk." He recited.  
  
"Yeah but," Rantaro added. "Was it worth it? Giving up everything, _ us _ , for power?"  
  
"No." Shu said immediately.  
  
"Even though you were finally able to defeat Lui?" He suggested, jokingly. 

  
"Yes. I hurt you guys. I was acting as much of a jerk than Lui." Shu's eyes widened. "I _ WAS _ Lui." Shu fell on his knees, realizing just how low he sunked. The fact the _ he _ became the very person he despised scared him. Recalling those times, calling Valt a weakness, ripping Ken’s puppet, destroying all those Beys. He felt sick.  
  
Daigo walked over to Shu, putting a hand over his shoulder, rubbing his side.  
  
"Calm down Shu," he calmly said. "Breathe in then breathe out."  
  
Shu did what he was told and took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled out. Repeatedly doing it till he was calm.  
  
"Feel better?" Ken asked through Besu.  
  
"Yeah," Shu looked up. "Sorry for, ripping you up earlier..." he mumbled.  
  
In return he was hugged by Besu, playfully clawing onto his neck.  
  
"Its okay, you weren't feeling like yourself."  
  
"Thats because I wasn't." Shu smiled, hugging the puppet back, then promptly hugging Ken with him gladly returning the embrace.  
  
"Hey Shu?"  
  
"Yeah Valt?"  
  
"Even after everything, even after what you did to me, Valtryek, to everyone, your still my friend. _ Our _ friend. No matter what. It wasn't your fault Shu."  
  
"Yeah! That Theoden Glass is the one at fault here!" Rantaro retorted.  
  
"Theodore Glass.” Wakiya corrected him. ”But yeah, the guy's a creep."  
  
"See! - wait a minute- Your trying to 1-up me again!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh don't give me that! Here we go again, you just _ love _ picking apart every little single thing I say now huh?"  
  
"Well maybe if you weren't so easy to do so, maybe I wouldn't do it so often! (Besides, I was just correcting you. What's wrong with that?!)"  
  
"Ladies, ladies calm down. Your both beautiful."  
  
"Not now Valt!"  
  
The three at the side couldn't help but laugh. Everything was back to normal. As normal as things could get anyway.  
  
Shu smiled, tears forming once again. He had such great, amazing friends. The fact that he gave such friends up for power was enough to bring him down again.  
  
The five friends circled around him in a group hug. Tears of joy flowed out.  
  
"Glad to have you back man."  
  
"Welcome back dude."  
  
"We missed you Shu."  
  
"Good to see you not trying to kill us."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Yeah,” Shu smiled. “Me too." 

-

The crowd cheered for him as Valt went up to the podium to proclaim his prize. His friends watched from the side, clapping him on, congratulating him on his hard earned victory: becoming the new Champion. Chiharu and the twins shouting out his name, celebrating along with everyone else.

However, just when he was about to receive his trophy, the lights dimmed, darkness filling the stadium. Murmurs came from the crowd, wondering what's wrong. 

“The hell is going on?” Silas wondered.

“Hey, is it just me, or did it get really _ really cold _ all of a sudden?” Cuza shivered, rubbing his sides to warm up.

“_ Caw, cold-to cold, freezing caw!” _Carl squawked.

The kids that were hanging out with Boa hid behind him in fear.

“Boa! What's happening?” One of the kids asked. 

“I d-don’t know... ”

In Japan, the audience there was just as confused. 

“What on Earth is happening over there?” Orochi asked getting up from his seat, the TV going static. The rest of the SuperStars, plus Akira were on the edge of their seat as the broadcast was giving in on them. 

“Naoki..?” Jin looked at his best friend, who seemed to be opening something up on one of the monitors.

“W-what is this!?” He stammered.

“W-What?” Jin asked, looking over at the monitor showing an excessive amount of charts, some bars, some lines in the red.

“These energy readings…!” He started typing really fast looking back in forth at the charts and the live casting on the other. “This is bad, really bad Jin!”

_ Back at the tournament... _

_ ‘This… feeling… what is this dark presence?’ _ Free sensed. His bey starting to glow orange. Free’s eyes widened. ‘ _ Something _ .. _ its…!’ _

Laughter echoed throughout the facility, shivering down everyone's spine. The ground now misted in black.

“What was that!?” Nika cried in terror. Her and Toko were clinging tight onto their mom who was just as horrified. Ranjiro doing the same, staying close with the Aoi family.

“What is the meaning of this?” Norman asked out loud. Theodore was at a loss of words. Still, he pulled himself and grabbed the mic. 

“Everyone please evacuated the vicinity immediately! We will-” The mic shocked him, tumbling back from the pain.

Norman gasped. “Theodore!” He caught him just when he was about to hit the ground. He groaned from the pain from his hand steaming out.

Xander, the Sword Flames, the rest of SB Rios stood their ground, trying to calm everyone and escorting them outside. Other teams like AS Gallus, Sunbat United and BC Sol joined in on the help.

“Don't worry Ryota, my vampire powers will protect us.” Clio said trying to comfort Ryota who was hiding behind him in his cape. 

“Clio, come on!” Ataru called out to him. Along with him was Ukyo, Yugo and Kit helping bring people together.

“That's it everyone, this way.” Ren Wu shouted waving everyone to the exit.

“C’mon Mr. Aoi!” One of the members of the WBBA called to him. Valt nodded and follow him. He didn't know what was going on, but all he knew at this moment was that he needed to get out _ now _.

His friends on the other hand were trying to figure out- 

“What's going on!?” Wakiya demanded.

To answer his call, the dark figure finally made his grand appearance, striking the ground with immense energy causing everyone to collapse to the ground from the wave. It was right then, from the dark clouds starting to fade, in front of Valt stand a huge black stallion with a mane of golden locks. Its eyes a soulless white.

** _“Congratulations Valt Aoi. You have proven yourself to be quite the remarkable, powerful person for someone so young. I, Gillusion, have chosen you, the new Champion, to be my new host! You shall become the Dark Horse!”_ **

Gillusion then swiftly charged right into him, engulfing him in darkness. The last thing Valt heard was the cries of his friends and family calling his name. His world soon fading to black.


	2. Missing Friend, Finding Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries to figure out where Valt is and wonder who the heck is Gillusion.

A few days have passed since the incident at Nationals. Valt was now missing. No trace of him anywhere.

Chiharu was trying to keep it together. Toko and Nika trying to comfort their mother as best as they could. The Bey Club was at a lost, including the other teams and the WBBA as well. No one knew what happened nor how to solve it. All they knew was that Valt disappeared with no lead as to where he was.

The Bladers insisted on helping with the investigation so they could save their friend, but were turned down understandably; the police and WBBA didn't want any of them to get lost or hurt. But that didn't stop the gang from trying to find Valt. They just needed to figure out what the hell was going.

The Bey club and other teams decided to meet in one of the rooms in the hotel where they were staying. Kristina negotiated with the hotel’s manager to use their rooms to discuss the current predicament.

“It's like trying to find Shu again.” Rantaro mumbled. “Only this time it's with Valt.”

“I still can't fathom what happened that day.” Ken said. “That name, ‘Gillusion’. I never heard of it before.”

“Yeah, what's up with that?” Silas asked. “Choosing Valt to be its host…? I don't like the sound of that.”

“Me neither...” Shu mumbled.

Silas looked over at him sympathetically. He may of only known him from the few talks from Valt and Rantaro, and from the past few days, but one thing’s for sure was that Shu has been through hell and just came back from it. On top of losing his friend right afterwards, from some kinda dark evil spirit _ thing _ , he _ really _was not having it at the moment.

“Well whatever it is, we’ll save Valt no matter what.” Cuza got up from him seat.

_ “Caw, save Valt - save Valt, caw!” Carl flapped his wings. _

“Yeah, if we were able to save Shu, we can save Valt as well!” Rantaro shouted.

“That's great and all but we have no idea _ where _ he is. Not to mention _ what _we're dealing with.” Boa commented.

“Yeah. We have no idea what this ‘Gillusion’ _ is _. We have an idea as to why it taken Valt, but the rest of its plans are still left vague. Either way it's not good.” Daigo added.

“I don't like this situation period.” Shu wimpered. “The implications... they hit way too close to home.”

Xander walked over to his best friend, cradling him in his arms. This was the worst time for this to happen. The thought of Valt going through something similar scared him.

Needless to say, it was not Shu’s day.

“Breathe Shu, breathe.” Xander whispered, rubbing Shu's back in an attempt to calm him down.

“Hey, Ataru. Found anything on ‘Gillusion’ yet?” Wakiya asked.

Ataru shook his head.

“Sorry Wakiya, nothing showed up when I searched the name. There's nothing on here as to what this thing is. Other than the recent news about the situation, there's _ absolutely nothing _ about it _ . _As if this thing never existed till now.”

Welp, that was reassuring.

“A simple 'no’ would've been fine!” Wakiya whisper shouted. Gesturing his hands to the others in the room.

“S-Sorry…” Ataru said as he hid behind his tablet.

Wakiya sighed, reassuring Ataru by patting him on his shoulder. He was just trying to help. Wakiya was just as stressed with the situation like the rest of everyone else.

The room of Bladers was silent till someone’s phone started to ring.

“Sorry, excuse me for a sec…” Daigo got up from his seat and walked out of the room to answer his call. “Hello?”

_ “D-Daigo?” _

“Jin? Hey, what's up?”

_ “It's Naoki, I-I mean it's not him - like nothings wrong with him - but he’s been doing research for the past couple days and found something interesting.” _

Daigo’s eyes widen.

“Seriously?”

_ “Yeah, something about strange energy readings that may have some kind of connection with regards to what happened to Valt. He says he wants to talk to everyone about this.” _

Daigo couldn’t believe it. His heart racing with the news.

“Jin, that's great! I'll tell the others and we'll set up the call.”

_ “Good, see ya in a bit.” _

The call ended with Daigo calling out to the others.

“Guys, I think we have something.”

-

A took a few minutes to set up the TV for the call but after a few technicalities, they were able to have the screen showing Naoki and Jin in one window and another with the SuperStars with Akira.

“Hello everyone~ Good to see everyone is alright over there!”

“Good to see you too Zac,” Xander smiled back. Just something about Zac’s presence put a smile on everyone’s face, even though half of them never met him before. “How’s it going over there?”

“Splendid for the most part. However, everyone is in the dumps with what just happened.” His smile faltered. “Twinkle Toes’s disappearance is hitting everyone quite hard.”

“We've heard. No one knows what happened and Valt’s family is grieving. The police are working with the WBBA at the moment trying to figure things out.” Xander informed.

“Naoki, Jin said you found something that might help us to find Valt, which is why you called. What is it?” Daigo asked.

“I'm glad you asked.” Naoki smirked, adjusting his glasses. “You see, while watching the broadcast, I was recording footage of the battles and inputting information on to my computer. Suddenly one of my robots detected a huge energy spike out of nowhere.”

“You were recording our battles…?” Silas questioned.

“Why of course! How else will I be able to study and know a blader’s techniques in battle? I need to be prepared when facing an opponent after all. Anyways, what makes this so interesting is that this energy was detected as being Resonances - Dark Resonances.” He explained.

“D-dark Resonances?” Shu stammered.

Naoki nodded.

“Indeed. A large amount of Dark Resonances was coming from that _ thing _ you all saw. May I ask, did anything else happened? Besides the obvious.”

“Yes actually.” Free responded. Getting out his Bey. Fafnir was glowing. The others did the same; their Beys glowing as well. “They’ve been like this ever since. Me and everyone else felt a strong sense of negative energy while we were there. When Gillusion appeared, that's when things started to get out of hand.”

“I think that's because _ they _ wanted to try to take _ it _ head on.” Xander huffed.

-

_ “Valt...! VALT!” Their voices echoed throughout the stadium as they called out to their friend. But alas, all it did was nothing as Valt was encased in a sphere of darkness. Shielding him from the outside. _

_ Shu, Rantaro, Ken, Daigo and Wakiya ran towards the pandemonium, other Bladers following suit. Jumping down from the risers as a shortcut to quickly get to him. _

_ Gillusion watched as the Bladers made their way towards him. Chuckling as they approach. _

_ “Valt!” Shu yelled as he ran towards the dark sphere. Gillusion responded by a bolt of energy heading fast towards him. Just as he was about to get hit, Xander pushed him out of the way. _

_ “Shu, you okay?” _

_ “Y-yeah, thanks Xander.” He then turned his head. “Why you-” Shu gritted his teeth, staring at the dark stallion above him. _

_ “Give us Valt back!” Rantaro shouted. _

_ Gullusion smirked, again striking and releasing a huge discharge of energy. The Bladers trying to dodge the attack. _

_ Unfortunately the attack didn't missed. Hitting all of them. _

_ “Huh?” Ken asked. He was surrounded by a green glow. He instinctively pulled out his Bey to find Kerbeus glowing in the same hue. He looked around to notice everyone else was encased in colour as well. The colours corresponding to their Bey colour respectively. _

_ Everyone's Beys grew brighter and brighter. Blinding them in the process. Soon, as the light faded, they found their Bey spirits - their Bit-Beasts - out. _

_ Kerbeus snarling at the dark stallion. Alongside it was Roktavor, Wvryon, Doomscyther, Fafnir, Xcalius, Satomb, and others; standing together in the air. They charged at it with no hast, sending attacks towards it. Their Bladers stunned at the sight before them. The Bit-Beasts colliding against the dark deity. Others attacking the dark sphere as well trying to reach the Blader inside. _

-

“They suddenly appeared right in front of us.” Ukyo explained. “Then charged at Gillusion in rage.”

“Their attacks didn't even phased it. The battle was chaos and eventually it ended with Gillusion escaping with Valt. We tried to calm them down - to control them - yet they didn't listen to any of our commands.” Ren Wu added. “Whatever that thing was, it made them very angry. And quite tired.”

“Looks like our Beys agree with you too.” Sure enough, Zac’s Bey Zeutron was glowing as well. Odax, Anubion, Nepstrius and Jormuntor followed suit.

“They're reckless…” Jin said. “Reckless about Valt. About Valtryek.”

“They're worried about their friend," Ken noticed. "Just like us.” 

Everyone nodded. Things just got _ even more _personal.

“Hmm, just as I suspected.” Naoki muttered. “The Bit-Beasts’ reaction to Gillusion just backed up my theory. The fact that they were able to sense and make contact with it - seems to me we're dealing with a dark corrupted Bit-Beast of sorts. With how high those Dark Resonance readings were, this is _ not _normal, nor is this spirit just some ordinary Bit-Beast.”

“True, and come to think of it, when they were fighting, there was something else that just felt… off.” Silas commented.

“How so?” Naoki asked.

“It felt odd,” Silas went on. “You mentioned that your machine detected high amounts of Dark Resonance coming from that thing right? Yet, something about it felt _ different _.”

“I think I get what ya saying,” Daigo reinforced. “That Dark Resonance felt… dreadful? Normally what it does is that it corrupts those and drives the individual with intense emotions like rage and hatred. Consuming, yes, but _that _was _something else_. That Resonance was _suffocating_, it wasn't just trying to consume us, it was trying to _drain_ _us_.”

“Yeah! Like it was sucking away the very essence of our being. Of our Bit-Beasts!” Clio dramatically said.

“That would explain the tiredness.” Yugo grunted while holding Yegdrion. 

“So basically, we're dealing with some kinda Dark entity who kidnapped our best friend, took him to who knows where, and has powers which one could potentially kill us.” Wakiya reiterated.

“Pretty much.” Naoki frowned going through his tablet.

“I mean hey, we now know what we're up against.” Rantaro tried to lighten the mood.

“Even then, we don't have an idea as to where Gillusion took Valt now, do we?” Wakiya reminded.

  
“Your right, we don't,” Naoki said. “But _they _do.” Nepstrius then started to glow brighter and brighter, along with the other Beys as if responding. “So, who’s up for a rescue mission?” 


	3. Descending to Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valt finds himself in a dark void.

Valt awoke to find himself in a void full of darkness.

Nothing but pitch black donned the area he was in. Memories came rushing back as he started to realise what had happened. All that he could remember was his friends calling his name as his vision and hearing started to fade. A figure of a horse came to mind along with a voice he never heard. _ Yet why did it sound so familiar? _ He pulled himself together, off of the ground(?) and wandered around the dark space.

“Helloooo? Anyone home?” He called out. “Shu? Honcho? Free? Anyone?!” His voice only echoed throughout the emptiness. 

No answer. Eh, it was worth a sho-

_ Wo...th...es… _

“Huh…?”

_ W...rt...l...s _

They were faint, but Valt could hear the voices. Whispers from the dark.

“W-who’s there!?” His voice strained. The voices kept getting louder and louder, surrounding him. Valt tried to stand tall, running as fast as he could to escape them, but he was soon pushed down by a wave of noise. Covering his ears as he tried to muffle the voices attacking him. Tears started to form as the voices continued to swarm him. His head aching. Agony breaching in. 

He continued to run through it. The pain overbearing, He could've sworn he was seeing things. A figure out of the corner of his eyes reaching out to him. His breaths getting heavier, sweat and fear built. He felt something on his arm, grabbing him. He tried to shake it off but it was no use. 

**“You can't run away from me Valt~!****” **It said.

“N-no! Stay away from me!” Valt tried to punch the figure but all he felt was air. He felt cold hands grip onto his neck, getting tighter and tighter with every second. “L-l..l...let…. G-g...ooo…!”

**“What's that? You want me to keep going? If you say so!”**

The force on his neck got stronger making it harder for him to breathe. It was not long before his vision faded to black. 

“N-no ...o..oo…”

**“Hehe… Sweet dreams Valt. We'll talk ** ** _very_ ** ** soon. ”**

-

He awoke to find himself in a memory. A recent memory in fact, that he wished he could forget. Memories of that day soon became very clear.

He watched as he saw himself before him. His best friend walking away from him. His past self crying out Shu’s name, yet he didn't respond. No matter how much he begged for him to answer, there was no reply. 

He felt a strange feeling in his heart. 

** _“Remember this Valt?” _ **A voice asked.

He nodded his head. Focusing on the memory.

“Shu…”

** _“He betrayed you. Deceived you. He gave you and your friends up. And yet, you forgave him. Why?”_ **

Valt turned around to find the source of the voice. He stared at the dark stallion and answered. Narrowing his eyes at his kidnapper.

_ “ _Because I know Shu. He wouldn't have done it without reason. He already explained everything as to why he did it.”

_ “ _ ** _But does that excuse the fact that he gave everything up just to win? He literally gave his entire life away to do so.”_ **

“He was under Requiem’s control!” Valt countered. “It's not like he knew how bad things would get.”

** _“Valt, if I remember correctly, he willing sacrificed himself to accomplish his goal. Requiem didn't come in to picture till later when you saw him after his fight with Lui. Before that, he was masquerading himself as Red Eyes, he wasn't under any control by then. He did it all by himself.”_ **

Valt was boiling. 

“He said he was blinded by power!”

“** _That was _ ** ** _after_ ** ** _ the Requiem Project was completed. Before that, he was keeping up his charade, saying he was _ ** ** _dead_ ** ** _!”_ **

Just like that, the voices came wailing back. Valt holding his head as the voices hurled at him within his mind. Bringing him down to his knees.

“Ah-!” He groaned. “Argh… S-Stop it…! Pl...ea..s...”

** _“Open your eyes Valt. And remember. He did everything on his own a chord at the start. His shattered pride and ego led him into the Snake Pit, desperate to win. For revenge. And for months, he pretended, didn't care at all for you and your friendship. Giving it all away! All for what? Because he didn’t _ ** ** _win_ ** ** _! _ ** ** _BECAUSE HE WAS A SORE LOSER!_ ** ** _”_ **

Pain. His head. Everything was hurting. He was gripping very tightly on to his head with his hair, his headband falling off in the process.

“N-no! Stop it!” He tried to fight, swinging his fist to stop the voices from coming. But it didn't work. “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!” Valt screamed. His ears ringing, heart became numb, surrounded by darkness. “LET G-!”

All of a sudden, everything came to a halt. The pain faded. His breathing was slow but adjusting. His eyes however… were dull. Seeming to lack any light reflecting.

** _“Now, tell me _ ** ** _Valt_ ** ** _. How did that make you _ ** ** _feel_ ** ** _?”_ **

“I felt...“ He stood up, looking up at Gillusion. “Betrayed.”

** _“Exactly.”_ ** The stallion smiled. ** _“He threw away everything and left you in the dark for so long. He called you a weakness. A _ ** ** _burden_ ** ** _. That's wasn't really nice of him to say that now, hmm? Well, you certainly proved him wrong. After all, you are Beyblade’s newest Champion. You have proven yourself to be quite a remarkable Blader with a great amount of potential. Now with this new title, no one can say nor see that you are nothing. How about we show them to never underestimate you ever again?”_ **

Valt walked up the dark stallion. His dull brown eyes staring back wearing a flat line that soon turned into a dark sinister smile. Full on with twisted intentions. He reached his hand out to his partner. The other doing the same. And just like that, the seal was done.

-

The spirit watched as Valt accepted the dark one’s offer. Not able to do anything as they were constrained by the dark power. Draining them of their energy. As they struggled in their current state, he heard the sounds of someone approaching. He looked up to meet the eyes of his captor, and his partner.

_ “Valt!” _ He cried. Hoping that his voice could reach out to him. But Valt didn't waver. Keeping the same dead expression on his face.

_ “ _ ** _Cry out to him all you want Valkyrie, but he won't listen to you anymore. Now, he listens to ME!!”_ **

_ “For now,” _ Valtryek farrowed. _ “You may have taken control over him, plummeted him into darkness, but I know Valt. And I can feel him. He still in there, fighting to break out.” _

** _“Very so, but even then will that be enough to rid himself completely? Darkness is inside everyone's hearts. He can't escape the demons he hides away from.”_ **

_ “Even so, he'll find a way. Valt is Valt. He won't give up so easily. He'll persevere and fight till the very end. No matter what you throw at him. You can't break him, and won't win either.” The Valkyrie stated. _

** _“Heh, of course you say such words. You lot are no different than the B-Animals back home.”_ ** Gillusion scoffed. ** _ “The connections. Bonds between Bladers and Bit-Beasts are just as the same. But even then, will that be enough to break one free?”_ **

_ “If from earlier has anything to go by…” The spirit said, recalling what had happened before with Requiem with Shu. _

** _“Even so with prior knowledge, this world is far beyond the capabilities that my world has. What makes you think you can win against me?” _ **

_ “I won't. But I know who can.” _

** _“Valt’s friends? The other Bit-Beast? Understandably so. Unfortunately for you, I already have plans for them.” _ ** The stallion smirked. ** _“And the first of these plans is to start them off... with _ ** ** _you_ ** ** _.” _ **


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander talks with the twins while the Bey Club has a chat with Shu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just spent three hours after midnight to write. Who needs sleep? Enjoy.)

As the investigation continued, everyone was asked to leave as soon as possible for not wanting any further incidents. The group of friends took this opportunity to continue on their own case while others immediately left not wanting the same outcome. 

After negotiating over the call on what to do, the team was staying near the city that was close by the tournament. Staying close to the scene made sense; Valt should not have gone to far from where they previously were. Desert was as far as the eye could see so if anywhere, it was the most likely area for any appearance of him. Meaning by staying put near there allowed them to ease access and see; on the lookout on the horizon for any signs of Valt.

Naoki and the others agreed to fly out to meet them there to help, so until then they were staying put at a hotel(thanks to Wakiya willing to pay for everyone for their rooms).

“I hope they find Valt soon.” Nika whimpered, wiping the little tears as they fell down, Toko wrapping his arms to comfort his sister. Both wanting to see their big brother, safe and sound. Xander knelt over to them, cradling both in his arms. “Do you think they'll find him Xander?”

"Of course they will Nika.” Xander said softly. “The police are out there searching for him. They'll find him in no time.”

“B-but what if they don't?” Toko shivered. The possibility of their brother being gone for good...

“Hey now, don't say that. I know this is all scary to you two but this is Valt we're talking about. I know he's out there somewhere, fighting that thing with all his might. Your brother’s a fighter. Wherever he is, he's fighting his way out back to us. I just know it!” With that assurance, the twins eased up a bit with Xander’s words. A glimmer of hope shining in their eyes. As he brought them back to their mom, he waved to them as he left to find the others. He was vowing in his head as he walked, determined to save their brother, his best friend. “Wherever you are Valt, we're coming for you.”

-

He stared at himself in the mirror, his eye sockets redder than his eyes. All of this was happening way too fast. A bad dream he was never waking up from. He turned the faucet splashing cold water to his face. Dripping down, drop by drop. He just wanted to wake up. Wake up…

“Hey Shu, you done in there?” The knocking of the door broke him out his thoughts. He quickly turned off the water and went outside to be greeted by the blonde. “Geez dude, you are not looking too good.”

“I think I look perfectly fine really.” 

“Dude, you're trenched.”

He didn't realize, but his entire self was soaking wet. 

“Oh…”

“I'll go get you some clothes.”

“Rantaro you don't have to do that.”

But he didn't listen. 

“We'll talk later.”

-

When he was done changing Shu and Rantaro sat in silence across from each other from their beds. Along with him was the rest of the Bey Club sitting in different corners of the room. Wakiya moving one of the hotel's chairs closer to the group, arms crossed in waiting while Ken and Daigo sat on the edges of the beds. All eyes were on Rantaro to say something. He was the whole reason why he called them all here alone to talk. He gulped.

“How bad…?” 

“Hm?” He knew exactly what he was talking about.

“How bad was it?” He reiterated.

He honestly didn't know what to say. How to put it. The words couldn't come. But all eyes were waiting so he forced them out.

“I-It was like I was on autopilot. All I was thinking was becoming stronger, it didn't matter who was on my side or who wasn't, I just wanted to prove to myself I was capable of being the best that I can be. To stand on my own two feet. To win no matter what. ”

“So you decided to join a secret organization, cut all contact with us and went on ‘killing spree’?” Wakiya bluntly yet carefully said.

“The intent was to become stronger. Later on I think I started losing myself as Ash- I mean _ Theodore _ pushed me into the Requiem Project. That _ thing. _That's when I truly lost it.”

“Boa told us the details about that. He did some sneaking around along with Wakiya and Ukyo to get some more info about Requiem to stop you. Being experimented, going through simulated battles to create the Blade, that's insane. I knew the Snake Pit was evil but hearing the rest of this just hurts.” Ken dreaded. While everyone was out of Japan, he stayed not aware of what was going on. If it weren't for his family job, he would've gladly join in on the case. Being there to help instead of in the dark for so long.

“The key is desperation. It's that want to be stronger is the reason why Bladers go there to begin with. I was so desperate to defeat Lui and Free… it's so stupid thinking back to that now.”

“You hated them that much huh?” It wasn't much of a surprise to anyone, but Rantaro just wanted to say it just for the sake.

“Moreso with Lui really. I feel like an idiot.”

“It's better than being possessed.” Wakiya said. “Better to feel like yourself than being Red Eyes.”

“But _ I am _ Red Eyes! Red Eyes was the one who accepted Ashrams offer. Red Eyes was the one who worked alongside the Snake Pit to get stronger. Red Eyes is the one who went hunting and destroying Beys. Breaking contact with his friends. Hurting them. Himself. _ It was all me!” _

“Then what was Requiem? You too?”

“Of course not! That _ thing _ was harbouring my body as a vessel.” 

“Case in point: that wasn’t you.”

“That doesn’t change the fact I’m held responsible. I’m the one that accepted the deal that started this whole mess!” 

“But you regret it.” Daigo said.

“Of course!”

“But if it were Red Eyes - and or say Requiem - they wouldn’t have regretted anything. They wouldn’t have cared in the slightest of who they hurt as long as they won. Just the fact that you hold regret makes that much of a differences Shu.” He explained. “That fact that you acknowledge and own it says a lot.” 

“That doesn’t change what I’ve done.”

“But you’re willing to fix that.”

“More than anything.”

“Well hey, you already started! Admitting and talking about them is a great start!”

“That’s because you forced me to Kiyama.”

“Ah c’mon, give me some slack! To be fair, it’s better to talk about this now then later. Considering the circumstances right now, you’d be head deep in focusing on it instead of your problems. Best to get em out of the way before anything.”

Shu smiled.

“Thanks Honcho.”

He smiled back, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Heh, don’t mention it.”

“It just baffles me you guys stook around.”

“Hey, we’re friends aren’t we!” Ken spoke through Ker. “Yeah, you know we got your backs!” Then through Besu. “What are friends for anyway?” As cheesy as it sounds it was true. 

Once again the gang came together into another group hug. The warmth of the others laid to rest of Shu’s worries, know he had them to turn to whenever.

“Oh yeah I almost forgot!” Rantaro pulled out of the hug, revealing something out of his pocket. That being-

“Spr-Spryzen!?”

Shu’s jaw dropped. In Rantaro’s hand was his Bey: Legend Spryzen; The one he abandoned.

“I was meaning to give it to you. Considering, again, the circumstances, you kinda need one right now.” Shu stared in awe. He was about to reach out to grab it but soon stopped, pulling back. “Hey, what gives?”

“I don’t deserve it. _ It _ doesn’t deserve _ me.” _

“Shu…”

“I treated it like trash and threw it away. I don’t deserve to wield it. Not anymore. It’s probably - no - it _ is _mad at me.”

“Shu, if we were able to forgive you, then I’m sure Spryzen can as well.” Daigo pointed.

Shu stared back at his Bey, then back at his friends. He took a deep breath and took it.

_ “Hello Shu.” _

Was that?

“Spr-Spryzen?”

_ “Hello Shu. It’s good to see you after so long.” _The spirit’s voice was soft, gentle, happy. Happy to see his owner back. That was it. He cried.

“Spryzen I’m so sorry I abandoned you! I’m so sorry!”

_ “It’s okay Shu, I’m just glad to see _ _ you _ _ again. Please, don’t cry.” _

Shu wiped his eyes and smiled. Nodding back at his Bey.

“Thanks Rantaro, you have no idea how happy this feels.”

“I think I can tell, thanks to those tears, but you shouldn’t be thanking me. I wasn’t the one who found it.”

“Huh?”

“B-But you said you found it!” Wakiya stammered.

“Yeah, in my bag. Didn’t know how it got there.”

“I was gonna say. I threw it near the banks of a river. It would’ve washed it away.”

“Yeah and we left soon afterwards.” Wakiya thought. “How…?”

“I mean I _ could _say, but you wouldn’t believe me.”

“You just said you didn’t know!”

“I lied.” He grinned.

“Why yo- THEN WHO DID?!”

-

Outside the door the person was listening in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To quote a certain other blunette: “Mystery~“
> 
> (BTW, I edited a bit of stuff back in Chapter 3 because I wanted to added a bit of stuff that wasn't there before. So just skim through it a bit to see the difference to all those who found this a few months back. If you recently are reading this now, this doesn't apply to you. Just wanted to say this because there is a part in that chapter that's new that's gonna effect the story head on and I don't want any of guys getting lost, so yeah.)


	5. TO THE AIRPORT WE TREAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoki, Jin, and the SuperStars head off to the Airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Short chapter is short) 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Your not serious on actually going are you Zachary?” The older brother said, stopping from polishing his Bey collection, following the blonde.

“Of course I'm going Earl! One of my dear friends has been kidnapped and is in trouble from some kind of evil Bit-Beast.” Zac emphasized. ”We already have a lead thanks to Minamo so we have to hurry before something else happens!”

Earl sighed in annoyance. He watched as he saw his little brother getting ready to leave out the door, bag in hand. There was no stopping him. 

“Just please be careful, alright? I don't want you to get hurt.” Earl said walking to him, placing his hand on Zac’s shoulder.

“I know Earl,” Zac smiled. “But don't worry. With me and Galaxy Zeutron, we'll be able to save Valt and vanquished that evil beast. Afterall, they can't escape the Sun’s ray.”

Earl couldn't help but chuckle.

“You're right, no one can escape you and Zeutron.”

“Indeed.” Zeutron twinkled alongside him in response.

The two brothers exchanged their goodbyes to one another as Zac made his way out to meet up with Orochi, Akira, Naoki and Jin at the airport.

‘Just you wait Twinkle Toes. We're coming to save you!’

-

Naoki and Jin were currently sitting in one section of the waiting hall for their flight. The two waking up early to grab the essentials needed for the journey ahead. More specifically Naoki who needed to grab his equipment.

“Heya guys!” The two boys looked up from their seats to see Akira and Orochi coming over to them, bags in hand.

“Where’s Zac?” Naoki questioned as the other two walked up.

“Zac said he’ll be on his way. Got hold up a bit thanks to his brother but that's about it.” Akira explained.

Jin raised a brow. 

“Zac has a brother?” He asked; this was the first time he heard of such. Same for Naoki. 

Orochi nods.

“Yup. Has an older brother named Earl. He’s a Bey collector, always on the search for something rare.” He explains.

“How odd. We’ve never heard of him till just now.” Naoki pondered. It’s true. Not once did he heard anything of Zac having any siblings whatsoever.

“He kinda likes to keep to himself, y'know? Zac doesn’t really talk much about him due to not wanting to spread unwanted attention. Being a superstar has its downfalls of course.”

“Makes sense. With a career such as being an idol, it comes with the territory of such.” 

“He’s also the whole reason why Zac got into Blading to begin with. He was an amazing Blader from what I’ve heard.” Akira chimed with excitement.

“Say, about Beyblade, found anymore info about that supposive Bit-beast Minamo?” 

Naoki shook his head.

“Unfortunately my research has remained to be troubling. We know about the Dark Resonance and its side effects but I would need to do some closer inspection with the spirit to understand the greater picture.”

“That’s insane! You can’t just risk yourself like that. The same thing is gonna happen to you!” Akira baffled.

“I just need to get closer to gather enough data. With that I can deduce a way to stop it and figure out a way to bring it down with a plan.”

“We better find that out soon then. Who knows what’s in store when we get there.”

“As long as we have our Blades we should be fine. Our Bit-beast our the key to this. I just know it.”

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out Naoki.” Jin reassured.

“I hope I do too Jin.” He muttered to himself. _ I have to. _

-

As he watched his brother leave the mansion, Earl then walked over to his wardrobe to change. 

“Sorry dear brother, but I can’t let you go off. Not without me. Us.”

He was now garnered in black, wearing a black vest, trousers, a cape and brim hat with a blue feather holding a cane. Removing his glasses and instead putting on his half mask. 

In his hands was his Bey: Eclipse.

“So, evil is hurting my dear brother's friend hmm? Heh, well, wait until they get a load us, right mon ami?” Eclipse twinkled. “No one messes with my Sunrise. Soon they'll see not to mess with Count Nightfell!”

  
  



	6. Omake #1: Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chaps in one day? Why not?

_ A long time ago a battle broke out between the two Supreme Mythical Beasts of Crestland: Spike Phoenix and Kylin AKA Gillusion. Gillusion wanted nothing more but to take control over everything and to see his archenemy be turned to ashes, so he challenged him to a battle. Knowing that their spirit forms would destroy the world, they took the forms of B-Damans and were wielded by two humans on their behave. The battle of Break Bomber was intense; the two sides evenly match. But alas the epic battle ended. Phoenix won, saving the world from the evil Kylin, splitting him into two parts: one good heart, the other an evil heart. This led Kylin and its wielder to be evil minded from defeat, leading to Crestland’s formation from the conflict..._

“Hmm…”

_ “Enjoying your book Rudy?” _The robotic voice asked.

“Yup. This ones filled with information about Crestland’s history. I know he told me all about it back when we were there but it's good to read to get more of the details. Plus it's been a while since I've read a book.”

_ “You seem to enjoy learning a lot about this sorta stuff.” _

“It's just really interesting to me. It's amazing to learn that B-Daman has been around for several years and just recently it's getting known to the general public again. I mean, it always _ was _ popular, just people didn't know much about the B-Animals till now.”

_ “Indeed. It's only been a year since then and things have already changed. With Crestland now in contact with us and Crossfire picking up traction, things are looking up.” _

Rudy nodded.

  
_ “ _ A new era of B-Daman is on the horizon. I wonder what challenges lay ahead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat related to my previous B-Daman Cf/Fb work, "Aftermath". 
> 
> Not necessary to read for this. That work was just a tiny insight for another fic I have instore.
> 
> Consider this to be a diverging path between that.


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting in a desert, late at night. Two unlikely people, gaze and chat.

It was cold. Too cold. 

The desert was probably around thirtyfive fahrenheit tonight.

Didn't know. Didn’t check. He didn’t care. Not like it bothered him anyways.

What mattered was finding something. Anything. 

_ Hopefully... _

Throughout the past several months he noticed. Back when he first met him, he knew the kid had potential. But he didn’t realize how right he was. Way back, he felt it: a dark presence close over to him. At first he shrugged it off and thought it was his imagination, but then it was during the finals when he noticed. 

-

It was the first round. The round where he cracked the stadium a bit which cost him the match. That’s when he saw it. That  _ thing _ . As Valt’s aura - his Resonances - flared, a huge stallion, bigger than Valtryek, loomed over behind him. _ _

_ It was staring right at him. _

After that, it was quiet. Leaving Lui paranoid and his beast reckless. 

Months passed by and still nothing. Nothing appeared. Nothing happened. It was normal and mundane as always. It irritated him to no end. He knew it was there, and _It_ knew as well. It taunted him, _laughed_ at him, _because_ _he couldn’t do anything to stop it._

Nobody else notices it. Not even Free. 

_ Except one. _

That’s how bad it was till it happened. When the beast revealed himself. 

_ When bad became worse. _

His Bey was broken. He didn’t care. Luinor was still with him. Blade or not he can still fight. What mattered was to take Gillusion  _ down _ .

-

He soon left the city not too long ago, yet he found himself quite far from buildings to sand. Feeling his beast’s energy around him. Protecting him. Wandering the sand, letting his mind speak out to clear it out.

“The other Bit-Beasts. Even their combined power wasn’t enough.” 

_ “We’re dealing with an ancient being Shirosagi. Their power is beyond our capabilities. It is why Gillusion was able to lie undetected for so long. It’s because of his abilities that he was able to withhold power against everyone.” _

“But why now? He’s planning  _ something.  _ That’s a given at this rate but  _ what?” _

_ “That remains a mystery. I was able to hear out some information regarding this from the others, but they’re just as stuck as stuck as we are. Besides what we already know, there’s nothing.”  _

Lui sighed. It was frustrating. Without any clues to solve there was nothing they could really do. This was beyond even the Bit-Beasts’ understanding. 

All they could do was wait till Gillusion does his next move. 

Lui fearing heavily.

_ I wonder if he's coming... _

\- 

Sure enough everyone went to sleep. It was a hell of a wait but with enough (begrudged) patiences, he pulled through. He slowly got up from his bed, trying his very best to be as quiet as possible. Grabbing his Bey and getting out of there before anyone noticed. 

_ He’s gonna kill me if I’m not there.  _

He was already dressed, and kept wearing his regular attire. No one really questioned why though.

-

_ “Seriously? You’re gonna sleep like  _ _ that _ _ ?” _

_ “Yeah. Gotta problem with that?” _

-

Okay, maybe once. Thrice. Didn’t matter.

He tiptoed his way out the door to make his escape. Carefully closing it behind him. As he was now in the hall, he swiftly and quietly ran through the hall, in a rush to take the stairs to the bottom.

_ He’sgonnakillmeHe’sgonnakillmeHe’sgonnakillmeHe’sgonnakillme….! _

_ “Pace yourself Rantaro. Too fast and you’l-” _

His pacing soon enough misplaced his footing, causing him to trip near the end.

** _“_ ** _ Fall down the stairs...” _

-

Why he wanted to meet in the friggin desert at this time was questionable to say the least. He guessed it made sense in the matter that everyone would be unaware and won't bother them at this time and place. But then again, it was, well Lui. He isn’t really the type to talk. Especially to him. Why he even bothered with him, Rantaro didn’t know. But he guessed he was willing to put up with it. For his buddy - Valt.

-

“Took ya long enough.” He sneered as he watched the blond approached. “Thought you might’ve slept in or something.”

“It’s not like I had a choice. You’d kill me.” He muttered. 

Lui grunted as he jumped down from the ledge towards him. 

“Well we need to catch up. Need to put together what little info we have.” He gestured to him to follow. “What are you waiting for? Don’t tell me you’re...” 

“I’m not! I just, what does this mean? You, me, giving Spryzen so I could give it back to Shu, helping out, knowing about this whole damn thing and just telling me to keep it down. Just what the hell is your deal Lui?”

“Kiyama, now's not th-”

“Throughout this whole thing you've been hell bent on solving this. And to me, that doesn't add up. As far as I'm aware, you and Valt aren't ‘best buds’ like me and him are, so what gives?”

Rantaro was persistent. He didn't want to let the opportunity slide to ask. 

Lui sighed.

“Look Kiyama. All I can say is this: may come as a surprise, but I care. I care about Valt. I didn't really think much of him at first but as the Individual Tournament continued, I grew to find him as a worthy opponent. Later, a rival.” He explained. “When finding out that Gillusion was planning whatever - targeting him - for some reason, I guess I just got a bit pissed.”

Rantaro stood frozen from where he was, trying to digest the words he heard. For as much as he knew the jerk, Lui hardly cared for anyone else but him(and a few exceptions). For the past few months, throughout this ‘partnership’, he grew to wonder why Lui bothered. Asking how Valt was doing. Texting him, to monitor over him for any signs. Though fruitless, his answers were finally being answered right in front of him, from the direct source.

And after hearing them, he couldn't help but wear a grin on his face.

“H-Hey, what's with that stupid grin on your face?” He was trying to contain laughter. “S-Stop that!”

“Dude, that's adorable.”

“Ngh, NO! No it's not!”

“Ah man, the White Tyrant has a soft spot for my little buddy. Cute.” It was at this point, even though it was dark out, Rantaro could tell Lui was red. “Wait till others hear about this.” He said to himself.

“KIYAMA!”

Rantaro gulped. He can feel Lui staring into his soul.

“Dude relax. I was just kidding! Can a guy crack a joke or two for once in his life?”

Lui grunted. “Tch, whatever… Now, back on track.”

“Yeah yeah, I know. But it's like you said, we have little to nothing about what the hell is going on.”

“Little is better than nothing.” He argued.

“And yet it doesn't solve anything. Frick.”

“It may not help on how to stop Gullision, but what we can do is prepare.” Rantaro cocked his head. “We were unaware till now, giving us time to act and be on guard. It's just a matter of when he'll strike.”

“That still sucks.”

“Better than nothing though, right?”

“I mean hey, way to be optimistic. You're doing a lot better than I am about it. And that's saying something.”

“Heh, guess a bit of Valt is rubbing off on me.” He shyly smiled,”‘Where there's a will, there's a way.’” He iterated the saying. “I'm not giving up on this, and so should you.” Lui stared. 

“I’m just worried about Valt.” He frowned. “Valt’s out there with that Gullision, and not being able to do anything but wait feels like we’re wasting time, and I feel useless not doing something but wandering around the hotel doing nothing.”

“I hear ya. Even our beasts are weary with this. But hey, what can you do? Staking out is the only option.” He said, with a tinge of sorrow.

The two boys then stared off into the night sky. The stars shining bright in the dark.

_ A glimmer of hope.  _

“I hope we find him.” Rantaro sighed.

Lui glanced at him then back at the stars. His face loose.

“Yeah. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, Lui is growing on me or something to be one of my favourite characters. Idk why, heLP.


End file.
